Return of Katherine
by pinecone1984
Summary: Katherine returns to wreak havoc on the brothers and Mystic Falls. Mostly E/S D/K but there is a little swapping at points. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: though I wish I have no part in the Vampire Diaries genius.**

**Chapter One: Stefan's first mistake**

"I better get going. Jenna just woke up." Stefan said stroking Elena's cheek as he lay half naked next to her in her bed. He'd been sneaking in every night for the past week. Sometimes they'd make passionate love, sometimes times they'd just make out, and others they'd do homework, talk, and just fall asleep in each other's arms.

Elena frowned, "okay. I'll see you at school."

Stefan leaned to give her a kiss and right before their lips touched he was a blur out the window. Two seconds later her door opened and Ana busted in with Jeremy trailing behind. "Sorry, but trust me I'm a girl who was a nurse during World War II, male or female I've seen it all.

Elena covered herself up with the sheets anyway. "What are you doing in my room?" she stiffened in fear. "Jeremy get away from her NOW."

"Oh yeah. The whole kidnap thing…sorry about that."

"Sorry?" Elena raised an eyebrow, "you almost killed me and Bonnie and your reply is sorry?"

"Whatever we'll cross that bridge later but this is important." Ana sat on the edge of Elena's bed and Elena wrapped the covers around her for Jeremy sake and stood up. "You think moving a few feet back could stop me from killing you? God humans are stupid. I came to warn you that Katherine is back."

Elena stumbled back like she'd been punched in the stomach. "In Mystic Falls?"

"In our high school." Ana told her seriously, "She's posing as your twin sister, you were separated at birth because she was kidnapped. It hurt your parents to talk about it so they never did. I had to tell your aunt and Jeremy already knows."

"You know?" Elena turned to Jeremy knowing that that was probably the lowest thing on the importance list.

"I didn't even know you knew, I had no idea about Stefan and Damon either. I figured out about Vikki and Ana on my own and I kept it a secret because…" him and Ana shared a look Elena knew all to well.

"She tried to kill me Jer! Me and Bonnie! She kidnapped us and you are all…together or whatever?"

"Like I said we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now we are going to have to come up with a story or all hell will break loose. Katherine is just going to go with what we say and if we say nothing…she won't like that."

"Or we could just play dumb. If we really were separated at birth me and Jeremy and Jenna wouldn't know much about it anyway. We could just say she showed up and her appearance made it evident. She isn't staying here though that is for sure."

"That actually is really smart." Ana said surprised, she'd been so busy with Jeremy and freaking out about Katherine's sudden return that she hadn't taken a minute to think clearly. "We loaded the house up with Vervain and nobody is going to let her in even if she tried. She's staying with the others at my place. Those witches plans didn't go so well, the tomb wasn't sealed and everyone is back which drew Katherine. When she found out about you….well she just couldn't resist stirring up some trouble."

"Great." Elena sighed, "Alright, everyone out. I gotta get dressed and go warn Stefan. Unless you did?" she added hopefully.

"Unh-uh the Salvatore brothers are all yours." she held her hands up.

"Damon doesn't know either? This should be the complete opposite of fun."

Nobody answered the door when Elena knock so she just let herself in like usual. Her heart stopped when she walked into the front room to see Katherine standing smiling in Stefan's arms. Elena had only seen that picture but was still taken back at the similarity of the each other. The way Katherine had her hair strait and wasn't dressed like she lived in the 1800s only added to it.

"Stephan what are you doing?" she swallowed hard suppressing tears. She knew Katherine was extremely dangerous but the despair and anger prevented her from feeling fear.

"Katherine?" both Stefan and Katherine said at the same time.

"Wait you think she's me?" I asked surprised, anger growing more prominent.

"You really don't believe her do you?" Katherine asked with puppy eyes.

Stefan stepped in front of Katherine protectively. "Leave."

"Stefan." I said hurt by the fierceness in his eyes and the way he was protecting her like that. "Can't you tell the difference?"

The door opened and Damon came strolling in. "Hey bro you will not believe what the word on the street is." he called as he headed up the stairs.

"Yeah we're dealing with that right now." he said in a normal tone but Damon's vampire hearing heard it and they heard him start down the stairs ago.

Damon's hearing gave Elena an idea. "Who's heartbeat can you hear?" she asked quickly. It took a few seconds but when he realized his mistake he closed his eyes with an expression so twisted it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Katherine." Damon's jaw dropped as he starred right past Elena.

"Hello." she smiled wickedly slowly walking over with a grace that made Elena jealous, more jealous as it were.

"Wait you could tell?" Elena asked Damon.

He looked at her like I was retarded, "of coarse I could. Duh."

"Elena." Stefan ran over. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"Oh!" a huge smile grew on Damon's face, "Wow little brother I did not expect you of all people to think she was Elena." he turned to Katherine, "you naughty little thing."

"That's me." she grinned wickedly and kissed him.

"Elena I…" Stefan sputtered reaching out for Elena's hand but she just took a step back.

"I came to warn you she was back." I said flatly, "now you know." she headed to the door but he was in front of her before she could take two steps.

"I was surprised and she look so much like you." he said desperately.

"Damon could tell the second he walked in the room." she said fiercely, "get out of my way I'm going to be late for school."

"The three of us are going to be late for school." Katherine was suddenly on her right. "Is that right long lost twin sister." she stroked my hair.

"Don't touch me." Elena said angrily.

"Be careful little girl." Katherine said in a warning tone, "I could kill you and pose as Elena Gilbert so easily. Nobody would even know."

"Don't touch her." Stefan said angrily. His face changed and the look he was giving her chilled Elena to the bone.

"Watch it your scaring the human." Katherine laughed a melodic, hypnotic laugh.

"Elena." he turned back to me and his face went back to normal, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Just please…ditch school today, we'll go somewhere and talk."

"Get out of my way." Elena demanded and tried to forget the pain in his eyes as she left the house and went to her car. She got half way to school before the tears started to fall and she pulled over.

**Please review and let me know if you want more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Elena got to school Stefan was already there sitting on the bench in the quad brooding and looking hotter than any guy should be able to look. She swallowed, looked forward, and continued to walk into the school.

She jumped when Ana was suddenly at her side, "I hate it when you guys do that."

"Grumpy. Hm, must've not gone well."

"No it didn't. She was already there pretending to be me."

"The brothers fell for it. They always have been quite stupid."

"No, no _they_ didn't fall for it, just Stefan." she stopped at her locker and opened it.

"Incoming." Ana said and Elena followed her stare.

Katherine's hair was now curled perfectly and she was wearing a low cut shirt, tiny jean skirt, and stilettos. She was surrounded by drooling boys and laughing as she soaked in the attention. Her eyes met Elena's and she smiled a sweet smile that gave Elena the creeps.

"That's just gross." Jeremy came over his eyes on Katherine like everyone else's but his reaction much different which I could tell pleased Ana. "More of you than I ever wanted to see."

Katherine's look turned fierce as she no doubt heard the comment. "Oh that's not good." Ana whispered nervous, "you've created a challenge. If she tries to talk to you act like you're into her."

"But she looks like my sister." Jeremy whispered back, "that's weird."

"Just do what I say." Ana whispered back annoyed, "trust me I know what I'm doing."

"Do you think she'll try to kill me." Elena said a little detached.

"I…I don't think so, not yet anyway. She's like a cat she toys with her prey before devouring it so you at least got a few months." Ana said as if she was delivering good news.

She saw Stefan start walking over and knew she should walk off but there was something in his expression that made her freeze. He looked upset and scared and she couldn't help herself, by the time he reached her she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Good morning." he said in a careful tone, his eyes pleading for her not to turn him away.

"We're gonna go." Anna said, "Leave you two to….yeah okay."

"Later." Jeremy gave a quick wave and followed Ana.

"Stefan." Elena sighed and put her arms around him.

"She's not gonna kill you or Jeremy." he told her and kissed the top of her head, "I'm not gonna let that happen."

"You don't still…if she wanted you back…" Elena couldn't figure out the right way to ask him if he'd rather be with Katherine.

Stefan pushed her back a little bit and looked deep in her eyes, "I want _you_ Elena. Katherine means nothing to me okay?"

"Okay." Elena nodded slowly.

"I'll see you in class okay?" he kissed her softly.

"Yeah." she smiled, still a bit uneasy but not being mad at Stefan had relaxed her a little bit more. "Bye." she waved and disappeared into the crowd.

"When you said see you in class I didn't think you met literally every class." Elena said as they sat at lunch.

"That way I can make sure you're safe."

"You going to follow me around for the rest of forever now? I don't want to spend my life watched like a hawk and living in fear. That's really sweet of you Stefan but that's not how I want to live."

Stefan wanted to argue. She was being ridiculous. The worlds most deadly, dangerous creature was in half of her classes and posing to be a family member. Katherine was also no doubt unhappy with being replaced by anyone. Any second Katherine could strike and he'd lose Elena forever, if only she weren't so fragile, if only she was like him..._NO, _he scolded himself and made himself picture what she'd have to go through to become a vampire, the pain she'd go through watching Jeremy die, everyone she knew for that matter. He couldn't do that, wouldn't do that he loved her too much.

"Don't worry." she said, "I'll be okay."

He just sighed, trying to suppress the outburst rising in his throat. "Yeah." he smiled and nodded, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Mind if I join?" Katherine came up to their table and sat down. "She is just adorable Stefan, so sweet and innocent…she has no idea how many different ways I could end her. How easy it would be to just snap her tiny little neck." she gave Elena a polite smile, "Sorry, I was eavesdropping."

"I told you to leave her alone not threaten her." Stefan said firmly his eyes dark and intimidating but she didn't seem to even notice.

"Just stating a fact." she shrugged off his comment, "It's so odd to hear you talk to me like this, it seems like just yesterday you were whispering the sweetest things in my ear as we made love." she turned back to Elena, "We were the perfect couple, we were supposed to be together forever."

"Was that before or after you had sex with Damon." Elena asked.

Stefan stifled a laugh at Katherine's shocked face but he shut up quickly when she turned her glare on him and got up. "Watch it. Both of you." with that she stormed off.

Stefan smiled, "As amazing as that was…"

"I know, I'll keep those comments to a minimum." she rolled her eyes at his hesitant facial expression, "Fine I'll promise not to do that again. She's just so…"

"Petty, deceiving, and pretentious?"

"A bitch." Elena said and they both laughed.

"Have I told you I love you today?"

"Not yet." she smiled as he kissed her.

"I love you." he stopped long enough to murmur against her lips and kissed her again.

From across the quad Katherine was watching a listening with her heightened senses fuming and plotting.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena traced the raised veins under Stefan's red rimmed eyes as he slowly moved inside of her. Usually it helped and his face went back to normal and they didn't have to go so painfully slow but this time it wasn't going back to normal.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers holding still. "I'm sorry." he whispered. He could literally feel her heart pumping hard and fast and he guessed she was unaware of the small paper cut on her pinkie finger.

"I don't care." she said running her fingers through his hair in slow long movements trying to calm him. Her body literally ached, it was torture to have him so deep in her and not moving but he had her pinned and helpless against the bed.

"I could bite you if we don't stop." he told her his voice thick with torment and his breathing feral.

"Damon said I'd like it."

Stefan suddenly lifted his head, "What?"

It took all her self control not to gasp, it wasn't just his eyes anymore. He actually had fangs and there wasn't even a trace of green in his eyes, they were completely black. "If you were the one to do it." she added quickly.

"That's not exactly how it he put it was it?"

"It doesn't matter how he put it, it's how I took it." she reached up and put a hand on his cheek, "you're shaking." he turned his face into her palm and shut his eyes. "Calm down, it's okay." she whispered.

He dropped his head back down, buried his face against her neck and kissed her pulse point. "I'm sorry." he whispered and then slowly sunk his teeth into the base of her neck just above the collar bone. She tensed up and he meant to stop but his mouth filled with blood and he lost all self control.

Stefan stared at her neck as she slept in his arms. It wasn't that bad, he'd been careful not to leave his teeth in too long and somehow had kept enough coherence not to take too much of her blood. By her moans and triple orgasms he knew she didn't mind but none of these excuses lessened the guilt.

He traced her lips with his index finger and then bit it. Carefully so he wouldn't wake her he let blood drip in her mouth until he saw the bruises fade and the two small incisions slowly close up until they were nothing but tiny red marks, he doubted even the muscles on her neck would ache. Human blood had made him stronger and therefore his blood more powerful. He felt more powerful which made him feel more at ease about protecting Elena, Damon wasn't going to be there to help him keep her safe. He knew it was very possible that Damon might actually try to kill Elena now that Katherine was back.

"Hi." Elena stirred in his arms.

"Good morning." he said and tightened his arms around her.

"Morning." she smiled cozying against him. He felt warmer, more solid than he did yesterday. It took her a few moments to remember how the mind blowing steamy sex started. She ran her fingers across where he'd bit her and came up with nothing. "What? Didn't you…"

"I made it better." he said brushing her silky black hair out of her face. "Don't worry about it."

"Last night was…" she closed her eyes and smiled, "amazing."

He leaned his forehead against hers, "You are the one who is amazing Elena." He never thought anyone would love him in the most real sense possible. She knew what he was, she'd seen what he was, he'd actually bitten her and yet here she was still there in his arms. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"A little after noon."

"What?" she gasped and shot up, "I've been sleeping for over 12 hours?!" she jumped up and found her clothes. "I was supposed to help Caroline with decorating for the Prom tomorrow, she's gonna be pissed."

"I didn't want to wake you, you had an…exhausting night." he grinned and was next to her in a flash handing her the shirt she was looking for.

She smiled and took the shirt, "thanks."

"You going to be okay by yourself today?"

"I'll be surrounded by cheerleaders, I'll be fine." she joked rocking on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "I'll see you tonight." she laughed and then stopped him when he started to walk her to her car. "Forgetting something?"

"Clothes. Right." he laughed.

"I gotta go, I can make it to my car. I love you." she went to give him another quick kiss but he caught her and deepened it until she felt her knees go weak. "I gotta go." she groaned.

"I know." he let her go and kissed the top of her head, "Goodbye."

"Bye." she smiled and ran down the stairs to the door. She wasn't paying attention and crashed into Damon in the foyer. "Damon." she said surprised.

"Surprised to see me in my own house?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought you'd be with Katherine."

"She's in that stupid dance committee. Matriculating or whatever. Lame if you ask me."

"Hey I'm in the stupid dance committee."

"And?"

"Damon." Stefan said appearing next to her, Elena and Damon's quick conversation had given him enough time to put pants on. He stepped a little in front of Elena, "I thought you moved in with Katherine and the others."

He rolled his eyes, "Relax I'm not gonna hurt Elena." Stefan looked unconvinced "Whatever, look Katherine decided it'd be better for her to move in here. It's bigger and more private."

"Perfect." Stefan said with a tired sigh.

"You might wanna have your 'sleep over's' at Elena's from now on. I can promise I won't lay a finger on Elena but Katherine on the other hand…"

"As much fun as listening to you guys argue is…" Elena said opening the door.

"See ya around Elena."

"Not likely." She told Damon over her shoulder as she made it to her car. She didn't know if it was just her imagination but a flash of disappointment crossed his face before going back to it's normal egotistic arrogant countenance.


End file.
